Please help me name this
by Chriskratt99
Summary: It's just something I whipped up in half an hour... I don't know I I should make a part 2 or not...


Zach managed to steal the most important documents of the Tortuga HQ, anything from birth certificates to IDs and other important info like designs and how they worked. Not only that, but now that he had every trick in the book they had in their sleeve, he was unstoppable. Unfortunately for him, that made the others angry at him because of his boasting, and decided to take side with the WildKratts to fight back.

One night, Chris and the crew were drawing up a plan. "Dad, we think, but we don't observe." "Sherlock this isn't the time to start with your dreams." "Dad! My name is Joey! You and mom named me that!" "Chris, Joey." Aviva growled, and they both shut up. "Mom-" "I said be quiet! I'm trying to think here!" "You know what?! You're on your own! I see you don't need me!"

In zach's jet, he was happily browsing files. "Hmmm… Pictures. Pretty sure it has some that just because of a tiny mistake can ruin their reputation!" He cackled, and opened the file. "Not more files! What the actual heck is wrong with smarty pants?!" He clicked a file labeled "Wedding Photos" and scrolled the pictures. "Eww…" He exited, and clicked on another file. "Photos." Out appeared some other files. "Recently Deleted" This could be good. He opened it, and saw some dirty pictures. "Oh my god! This could totally ruin them!" He posted a picture, and instantly, a million dislikes appeared on the picture. "Heh."

In the Tortuga, Chris received a message from facebook. "Aviva!" Chris growled, and she looked at him. "What?" "I thought you deleted that photo!" "I did!" "Then why is it posted publicly on Facebook?!" "I don't know!" Aviva opened it, and he screen suddenly turned black. "You've been hacked!" A creepy voice cackled, and Aviva screamed and threw the phone. "Aviva you ok?" "Someone entered our data base." Aviva looked at the computer, and tried to do emergency shut down, but couldn't. "Oh crap!" "What's wrong?" "Chris my phone is the mother board for the computers!" Aviva tried entering her motherboard, but it marked access denied. "Oh no no no no no no! That's 25 years worth of work down the fucking drain!" "What?" "Chris… We've been hacked. If we don't stop this… We're screwed." "Ok." "He has a force field…"

On the other hand, Zach was rolling around in laughter. "You saw the look on her face?" Joey laughed, and grabbed a mini zachbot. "Wanna do something else?"

Later that night, as Aviva slept, a Zach bot went into her mind. It began to control her, and another controlled Chris into filming it and putting t online. "Ah!" Once they were released, Aviva sat down on the floor. "Face it Chris. We're screwed." "We tried Aviva." He hugged her, and Aviva wiped a tear. "Don't worry… We'll go back to New Jersey-" "they don't want us anywhere anymore Chris…" "We'll start a new life. Here. Me, you, and-" "Joey!" Both exclaimed, and he heard his phone ring. "Hey dad… This is you." He grabbed a stuffed toy, and cut his head off. "That'll be you… And your smarty pants girlfriend over there too!" The call shut off, and Aviva held onto him. "Chris…" "I'm going to finish him…" He cracked his knuckles, and went outside. "Bro? Gourmand?" "Yes?" "It's time to destroy…" "What about the force field?" "Forcefield my ass! We're gonna get victory. Once and for all." "Bro that's kinda dark…" "It's war! Zach's declared war on us! We must fight back!" "Bro it's dangerous…" "I don't care!" "Chris you might be a veteran, but you don't have to be so defensive like that." "You say that do ya? My partner said the same thing… An you know what happened? He died…" "Bro what's with your finger?" "My finger? Or my hand?" "Both?" "It's all coming back to me… Yes! THE POWER OF WAR!" He yelled, and both backed up. "Uh…" "T-The gun." His eye twitched, and Martin freaked out and handed him it. "Yes… Oh holding a gun… How wonderful! Let's go kick some arse!" Chris yelled, and left running. "Yeesh this man is crazy." Gourmand sighed, and Martin nodded. "Yep."

Once they arrived, they saw Chris doing anything to break the force. "And he said I was crazy." Martin laughed, and grabbed his brother. "He's gonna die.. He's gonna pay!" "Bro calm down!" "Where is he? Eh?" "Bro just calm down!" "I know a thing or two about zach, and I know he has one weakness. Tomato soup." Gourmand grabbed a bowl, and Martin nodded. "Ok."

Once they got in, Chris began to do James Bond around it. "Dude." Martin smirked, and he grabbed the gun. "Where is he?" "Bro calm d-" before they knew it, they were trapped in a cell. "Oh goody…" Joey smiled, and rubbed his hands together. "Zach! Joey! You can't take the information from us!" "Oh yes we will!" Chris bit at the ropes, and broke them. A zachbot grabbed MK and Gourmand, leaving Chris face to face with Joey and Zach. "Son, how could you betray your mother and I for some crap?" "Dad… Oh good Ol dad. You see. I knew this would happen. Your PTSD that took you forever to get rid of came back. Now it ruined your life. I took the info. As you took pills to be able to sleep, in stole all the info. Now. On the floor." He pulled out a gun, and Chris got on his knees. "Put the gun down." He closed his eyes, and saw Zach. "No. I'm hallucinating!" "You're not…" He heard zach's soft cackle in his ear, then he saw him out the gun to his head. "Zach! I've got the real info!" Chris shouted, and pulled out a USB. "What?!" Martin yelled, and gourmand looked at him. "shut up blue berry!" "Ok fine." Martin resigned, and looked at his brother. "Take it.. Just please let me go!" "Ok!" He got the USB, and Chris pinned him down. "Chris! No!" It was too late, Chris had shot Zach. Blood poured out of his mouth, and his eyes remained creepily opened. "B-Bro…?" The zachbots released them, and saw Chris breathing hard. "You ok?" "Yea…. Stupid adrenaline." He deactivated the forcefield, and left outside. "You saved me son… I'm sorry I said mean things." "Chris. This isn't your son. He was working for us." "What?" "Yea. His name is Jeremy Ralth." "Nice to meet ya." He shook hands with Chris, and sighed. "I was working as a double agent to protect you guys." "So… I don't have a son?" Chris sighed sadly, and Aviva smiled. "I thought you never would ask." "Hey… Joey? Come over here son." A young boy went up to them, and smiled. "Hi dad." "Then how do I know him as a child?" "Chris… There's something I need to tell you." "What is it?" "You see… When we were younger and I had the baby, I knew Zach was planning this. So I let you experience him growing, then I sent him to live with my grandma. Then I hired Jeremy to take his place, since Joey was only 13, he matched the way that Joey was like. He's actually 32." "What?" "Yea." "If you knew, then why didn't you stop it?" "CK… He was after Joey and the info. He protected us." "Thanks." Chris hugged him, and he smiled. "No problem Chris. Well, gotta go now. See you guys." "Bye…." They waved, and Chris sighed. "Boy I'm sure gonna miss that kid." He wiped a tear as the black car that just arrived left, and Chris smiled, when he felt an hand on his shoulder. "You're under arrest under the murder of Zachary G. Varmitech." "Sir please it's all a misunderstanding!" "I'm sorry miss but he committed murder and must abide by the code of violating the law." "Please sir!" Chris was cuffed and put in the police car, and the crew looked at the police men. "Isn't there something you could do?" "I'm sorry. He killed someone!" The police door closed, and they zoomed off into the darkening sky. "Man… What a bad day." Martin placed his hand on aviva's shoulder, and rubbed it. "Don't worry Aviva. Chris will be fine. He's a tough guy." Jimmy came to pick the guys up, and all went back to their meeting spot where the other vehicles were parked. Before Aviva entered the common room, she looked at the rising sun. "Don't worry honey… We'll get you out of jail." Aviva touched a picture of Chris, and left outside, daydreaming that one day she'd be reunited with her love, Chris. "Don't worry mom." She was hugged by her son, and Aviva sighed. "I'll try…"


End file.
